


Clone Chambers

by slutiosis



Category: Clone High
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutiosis/pseuds/slutiosis
Summary: amnesia that’s it have fun
Kudos: 7





	1. Chamber One: VVG

amnesia clone high

yes i’m dumb for this  
AHEM.

You started your day off right. You went to your new job at a psychiatric center and you got settled in. For some reason, a man yanked you aside while you were on your way to see your new boss and now you’re locked in a dim room.

Something’s wrong. Why is there a set of doors in front of you-

“Hello! You are now listening to my disembodied voice! No use looking for me, as this is a tape from the past. Our studies into the mental state of our clones of various people from the past are finished and we need you to go in each chamber and see how they are.”

What? It’s barely your first day here and you’re doing some advanced stuff? 

“The first chamber has a clone of....Vincent Van Gogh!”

Wait, what? This is just getting more confusing.

“There are a set of tapes in each chamber for you to listen to to guide you into taking care of them. Go ahead! And remember, they can all be saved. There’s always a way.”

Uh, okay. You step in front the first chamber, a yellow door that is so banged up and dirty it looks more like a brownish yellow stands before you. You step inside and the door instantly slams behind you.

“You’ve successfully gotten into the chamber!” The voice echoed, the voice clearing its throat. “There is a flashlight next to the door, use it to see in the chamber.”

Simple enough. You grab the flashlight and a pack of batteries next to it and light it up. It flickers at first but it brightens quickly. You realize this chamber is absolutely massive. There’s hallways and rooms and bugs crawling everywhere.

“I’ll leave you to it! Just remember to find Subject VVG and report his condition! Find him soon! Good luck!” The voice went silent. You’re alone now. Nothing but you and these bugs.

You step forward, turning behind you to see if anything is there. Oh. The door. It’s...covered in scratches. And blood. It doesn’t seem to be a design. It’s...like an animal’s claw marks. 

You step forward, looking inside the nearest door slowly. You step inside and close the door behind you. You turn on a nearby lamp and you see a canvas. The lamp is too dim so you shine the flashlight and you see a crude painting. Childlike. It has words written in red paint. Is it red paint? You can barely make out the words but you can faintly make out the words;

“HELP ME PLEASE IT HURTS PLEASE LET ME OUT PLEASE”

Oh. Brings a chill to your spine. You look past the canvas and see a blue mattress covered in blood and marks. Wait...what’s that noise?

You almost opened the door but you stopped yourself, your intuition telling you not to open the door. The noise sounds like....weeping. And chains clinking.

“Hello?....Who’s there?”

It’s a soft, childish voice. It’s right outside the door. You duck down and turn off the flashlight, peeking under the door. The crack is big enough to see through and you can see small, bloody feet on the other side.

“Is it time to eat? I haven’t eaten in a week....I ate the rabbit the doctors gave me as a pet...”

Your heart is pounding. Mind racing. You’ve been at the facility for 2 hours and you’re already into some deep shit. 

“Is nobody here?”

A loud bang came from the other side of the door and you jump back, covering your mouth to muffle your cries.

“Nobody...Just like always....” 

You hear a sigh and hear the clinking chains grow more and more distant. Once they’re out of earshot, you decide its time to report this one and get the fuck out of here. You slowly open the door and dart towards where you came from, glad to see that it opens.

“Someone came for me!”

You turn around and far away in the hallway is Vincent Van Gogh. 

“Help me!”

You dart out of there and slam the door shut, hearing a locking sound. There’s banging on the other side. You can hear muffled cries and screams.

“...please! come back!....help me! please...”

You sigh heavily and see a clipboard next to the door. You list off all of the things you saw. 

•Mentally unstable.  
•Hasn’t eaten.  
•Cried when he saw me leave.  
•Scratches at the door.  
•Body is covered in blood, bruises and cuts.  
•Begged for help.

You sigh and put the pen down just as the voice came onto the speakers. “Congrats! You successfully completed our first chamber! If you’re hearing this, you have to move onto the next chamber!”

You sigh, wondering who is next.

“Our next subject is a clone of Joan D’Arc, or Joan of Arc.”

Oh, this’ll be easy.

“Be warned, our last participant hasn’t left the chamber yet and he went in 4 days prior to this recording.” 

Oh god.

“Anyways! Go ahead and enter the chamber!”

You step up to the red door, surprised that this one has been kept clean for a while. Hopefully Chamber 2 goes well....


	2. Chamber 2: JoA

You open up the red door and just like the last chamber, it slams behind you. This chamber is different. Not because it’s more clean, but because it’s not a hallway with a bunch of rooms. It’s a massive room, resembling a storage unit. Suddenly, you hear a loud grunt and turn your flashlight off. 

“Who the fuck is in here?! Get over here! I’ll rip your head off!”

Oh god, it’s the subject. You make your way to a nearby door and step inside, ducking for cover. The subject isn’t in here, she’s out there in the main room. You turn on your flashlight and look inside the room you’re in. There’s rotting food and what appears to be a bed. At least, it looks like that. It seems to be a cot made of....human skin? What the-

A loud crash can be heard on the other side of the door and you instinctively turn the flashlight off and crawl under the cot. You cover your mouth and the door to the room opens. You see her feet and try your hardest not to breathe.

“I know someone is in here....” She looks towards a closet and runs to it, opening it only to find nobody in there. “I’ll find you....” She leaves the room, closing the door behind her. You caught a glimpse of her body. She’s covered in deep marks and blood. It doesn’t seem to be her blood as it’s in places where it wouldn’t logically get there because of her cuts. Did that blood belong to the person who was checking her chamber out? Oh god...

You crawl out from under the cot, dusting yourself off and preparing to book it out of here. You hear her chains clinking around the room outside, followed by more sounds of things being destroyed. You need a way to distract her....

You find a small pebble and slide it under the door, the pebble clinking against the metal walls.

“Where the fuck did that come from?!” The clinking gets more distant and you decide its time to run out of here. You open the door and run to the exit, noticing her in the farthest corner of the room.

“You thought you could get away, didn’t you? I have you now, cunt!”

Her running speed is almost superhuman. You open the door and close it behind you, hearing a locking sound. You’re glad that you’re safe now, but she’s banging on the door and screaming. Louder than the first subject. “I found you once! I’ll find you again!”

She suddenly stops, giving up on escaping. 

“Congrats! If you’re hearing this recording, you have made your way out of Chamber 2 and you survived! Erm... I mean, of course you survived!”

You walk over to the clipboard and write down what you gathered.

•Murderous.  
•Runs faster than the average human.  
•Murdered the previous participant.  
•Has gashes all over her body.  
•Seems to keep the chamber clean, despite being bloodthirsty.

You sigh, stepping up to the final door. You have a feeling this won’t go well.

“Chamber 3 has a clone of...Mahatma Gandhi! Or just Gandhi.”

You suspect this’ll be easy, since the original Gandhi was quite peaceful.

“We have had 5 participants go in there and none of them have left. But I have faith in you! You escaped the first two- I mean, you met the first two!”

God, why.


End file.
